<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Летнее вино by persikovaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202178">Летнее вино</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya'>persikovaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ballet, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Genderswap, Happy Ending, One Night Stands, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У матери Бекки была шкатулка, которую ей подарил кто-то из ухажёров, которую мама потом подарила ей — маленькая музыкальная шкатулка из тёмного дерева с серебряной вязью, защищающей уголки. Маленькая музыкальная шкатулка, помещающаяся у уже взрослой Бекки на ладони, с балериной из слоновой кости, застывшей в вечном арабеске, внутри. </p><p>Модерн!АУ, в котором Стеф — балерина, а Бекка — певица в джаз-баре, но объединяет их в итоге не искусство.<br/>...Точнее, не совсем оно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Летнее вино</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Песни, которые поёт Бекка:<br/>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mQiDs9tKZv4<br/>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JGb5IweiYG8<br/>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=h7j8wa9sWOE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она — как севрская статуэтка с лазуритовыми глазами и щеками розового кварца.</p><p>Сейчас её глаза полуприкрыты; свет прожекторов, укрытых от публики тяжёлым бархатным занавесом, бросает тени от ресниц ей на щёки и мягко окрашивает волосы серебром.</p><p>У матери Бекки была шкатулка, которую ей подарил кто-то из ухажёров, которую мама потом подарила ей — маленькая музыкальная шкатулка из тёмного дерева с серебряной вязью, защищающей уголки. Маленькая музыкальная шкатулка, помещающаяся у уже взрослой Бекки на ладони, с балериной из слоновой кости, застывшей в вечном арабеске, внутри.</p><p>Она похожа на неё, на ту балерину, которая разлетелась на кусочки, когда Бекка в девять спросонья смахнула шкатулку с прикроватного столика.</p><p>(Тогда она долго плакала, но когда мама купила ей новую шкатулку, так и не смогла дорожить ей так же. Бекка аккуратно выломала оставшиеся части балерины — тонкая, изящная нога и часть пачки, — из старой, и шкатулка так и простояла рядом с изголовьем её постели до тех пор, пока она не переехала с началом учёбы в колледже.)</p><p>Только она настоящая, хоть и кажется, что весит не больше снежинки.</p><p>Бекка вспоминает синяки под её глазами, теперь укрытые накладными ресницами, и, наверное, слоями косметики.</p><p>Вспоминает, как её тело было белее самого лучшего, дорогого фарфора безо всякого грима и как полупрозрачный розовый цвет кварца расплёскивался по её телу куда ниже скул.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Вообще-то, конечно, это почти уже сталкинг, но Стеф плевать. Она приходит в тот джаз-бар, где встретила её, сначала раз в неделю, потом по вторникам и пятницам, когда нет репетиций до позднего вечера, потом — каждый вечер, кроме субботы, после репетиций.</p><p>Она больше не появляется; ни на одном из плакатов, для стилизации, видимо, помещённых в рамки и под стекло, нет её имени и лица — не то чтобы Стеф знала её имя, как знает её лицо. И тело.</p><p>На сцене каждый вечер поют разные люди — от роскошных женщин с тёмной кожей, усыпанной мелкими блёстками, с сильными голосами и в платьях с открытыми плечами, и до суховатых мужчин в светлых, несмотря на все правила о времени суток и одежде джентльмена, пиджаках — но не она с её тёмными волосами, алой помадой, ямочкой на подбородке, острой линией челюсти.</p><p>Стеф пьёт своё вино — на самом дне бокала, на два пальца, как наливают виски, — прижимается ноющим боком к стойке бара и смотрит на них всех ночь за ночью.</p><p>Ей хочется снова встретить сквозь дымку от дорогих сигар в зале тот же взгляд, что и пару недель назад.</p><p>Больше всего, кажется, она боится именно этого.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>(У неё с собой была сумка-туба. Кожаная, похоже, с ремнём через плечо.<br/>
Она оставила — они оставили, — её в коридоре, пока пробирались вглубь квартиры почти на ощупь, несмотря на включенный нижний свет.)</p><p>Бекка лезет левой рукой ей под тонкую майку, через ткань которой проступают чашки бюстгальтера, но только гладит, заглядывая в лицо, пытаясь нащупать границы.</p><p>Она морщится, но потом уже привычная — «уже», за полтора часа-то — морщинка между бровей разглаживается, и она сама берёт руку Бекки, скользнув своей под прохладную ткань, и тянет вверх. К груди. Кладёт раскрытую ладонь себе поверх сердца, и, потянувшись за спину, расстёгивает с нескольких попыток застёжку.</p><p>По её ощущениям, на чашках — какая-то вышивка. Когда бюстгальтер выскальзывает из-под её майки, тут же исчезая из ограниченного самыми простыми вещами сейчас поля зрения, а она, посмотрев так, будто решается на прыжок с парашютом, притягивает Бекку к себе, вниз, и целует, на синем и правда на секунду мелькает белое.</p><p>Бекка снимает с неё и себя джинсы и притягивает её ближе, утыкаясь ей носом в шею. Она пахнет горько и сладко, еле уловимо и сильно. Как ангелы — только не румяные херувимы, а божьи создания с библейских страниц с множеством глаз, умеющие превращать путников в соляные столбы.</p><p>Этим, и чем-то стерильным вроде спирта. Или водки.</p><p>Но она трезва, это видно, и Бекка напоминает себе спросить позже, не сейчас, не прямо сейчас.</p><p>Она подрагивает плечами и просит не снимать с себя гетры и носки. Бекка тут же отпускает нежную ткань, разглаживает её руками. Это почти трогательно. Кроме того, это не её дело.</p><p>Кроме того, её очень быстро начинают занимать совсем другие дела.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Когда она уходит в душ после, Бекка, не утерпев, заглядывает в её сумку — всего одним глазом, всего немного расстегнув молнию, это не подглядывание. Почти.</p><p>Только чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о том, какая мягкая и белая у неё кожа и с какой отчаянной решимостью она позволяла её гладить — медленно, так, будто они обе совершенно никуда не спешат и ни от чего не бегут.</p><p>Внутри, в ворохе лент, лежат пуанты.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>После её ухода, после скомканных, неловких прощаний в квартире ещё с день чувствуется запах её духов.</p><p>Названия которых Бекка, конечно, не спросила.</p><p>Она чувствует на губах привкус её помады, едва заметной даже тогда — нежно-розовое на нежно-розовом, но это уж точно совершенно невозможно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>На её футболке остаются ярко-красные отпечатки чужой помады с того вечера.</p><p>Стеф много раз порывается кинуть её в корзину для грязного белья или выкинуть вообще, но её руки каждый раз замирают.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>На двадцать второй день она всё же появляется в баре — в чёрном маленьком платье, с красной помадой на губах и тонким золотым браслетом на щиколотке. Она улыбается, даже смеётся, проверяя микрофон, общается с публикой, очаровывает всех тех, кто ещё не слишком очарован для этого дорогим алкоголем, поёт две песни — и ещё две ещё раз, на бис.</p><p>Обе будто что-то говорят Стеф, намекают на то, что они сделали почти месяц назад, дразнят — особенно после того, как она понимает, что она заменила мужскую партию в дуэте на женскую.</p><p>Стеф так и не подходит к ней в тот вечер.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>И в следующий, двадцать девятый вечер с того дня.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>И в следующий.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>(Но она снится ей, будто в насмешку. Стефани днями после вспоминает её касания во сне и её голос тогда, в реальности прокуренного, пусть и дымом дорогих сигар, бара. <em>Надеюсь, в твоих снах найдётся место для меня</em>. Она никогда не пела эту песню, но во снах в её устах она звучит. Она <em>звучит</em>. Стеф не сомневается, что так и было бы.)</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Бекка видит её у входа в балетную студию с другой девушкой. Они обнимаются на прощание и расходятся. У той, другой — рыжие волосы и кукольно-красивое лицо. Она скользит взглядом по Бекке, потом, видимо, догадавшись, бросает взгляд в спину ей, и вновь пристально смотрит.</p><p>И уходит, прикрыв за собой тяжёлую дверь.</p><p>Бекка выдыхает.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>На самом деле, Стеф, пожалуй, боится.</p><p>На самом деле, она подходит к Стеф сама, после того как два вечера подряд поёт те же две песни, те самые две песни, которые звучат издевательски похоже на то, от чего Стеф бегала всё это время.</p><p>— Ты заменила партии, — говорит Стеф, сглатывая с трудом, и смотря ей в глаза.</p><p>— Заменила, — подтверждает она. — Ты ведь и в самом деле меня бросила. Не оставила даже пуанта, по которому я бы смогла тебя найти.</p><p>Стеф вспыхивает, потому что это правда, но потом понимает кое-что ещё.</p><p>— Но я и так нашла, — она будто любуется ею, особенно — дурацким румянцем, который сходит даже на шею и грудь.</p><p>— Как ты?..</p><p>— Не одной тебе стоило бы сказать сразу… Кстати, как тебя зовут?</p><p>Её зовут Бекка. Бекка — от Бьюкенен, и от специфической манеры её матери выбирать вторые имена своим детям и непреклонно отстаивать свой выбор.</p><p>Её зовут Стеф. Стефани Грант Роджерс — уж в этом они похожи. Грант — в честь дедушки, воевавшего во Второй мировой, которого она никогда не встречала.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Стеф показывает ей у себя дома патефон — очевидно винтажный, весь в тонких узорах серебром, как та шкатулка Бекка, очевидно любимый — на нём нигде не видно ни пылинки. Он, пожалуй, лишь чуть менее очарователен и слегка более старомоден, чем сама Стефани.</p><p>Стеф признаётся ей, что заказала себе пластинки с теми двумя песнями, и показывает их, предлагая было поставить одну, но потом, когда Бекка смеётся, смущённо роняя лицо в ладони.</p><p>И говорит о третьей песне. И о своих снах, где она пела её, не разрывая взгляда глаза в глаза.</p><p>Бекка отчаянно рада, потому что это не позволяет Стеф заметить, насколько краснеет она сама.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>— Почему ты не позволила мне снять тогда гетры? — спрашивает Бекка, потягивая какой-то коктейль и кивая на ноги Стеф, обутые сегодня в кроссовки.</p><p>Стеф отбивается тем, что это долгий разговор, и объясняет, показывает, только когда они возвращаются в квартиру Бекки после бара.</p><p>Она снимает кроссовки, снимает носки, и показывает ступню, по привычке вытягивая мысок. Синяки, сбитые ногти, очертания лент по голени. Это выглядит больно. </p><p>— Балет, — просто говорит Стеф.</p><p>(Бекка напоминает себе признаться ей, что она знает, знает давно.) </p><p>Бекка видит, хоть и не чувствует на себе; она нежно берёт чужие стопы в свои ладони и гладит, грея тёплыми после стакана с горячим кофе по дороге домой пальцами.</p><p>Стеф показывает ей и другие синяки — на теле. Бекка выглаживает, едва касаясь, и их. Каждый.</p><p>Стеф объясняет ей про балетные сезоны, про то, как тогда один из них только начался, про то, что поэтому тогда, в тот первый раз, у неё не было синяков на коленях, ребрах и локтях. Редкие моменты. Объясняет, как в первый день после прибытия домой, в Америку, она рвалась на репетицию, а вместо этого получила приглашение в кабинет балетмейстера и приглашение покинуть балет.</p><p>— Мне плевать, что они не думают, что я смогу, — говорит Стеф, почти лежа на ней, смотря в потолок. — Я смогу. Все эти синяки это только доказывают. Я делаю это с четырёх лет.</p><p>Бекка кивает, зная, что она почувствует.</p><p>— Поэтому?.. — она не успевает закончить вопрос, когда Стеф прерывает её, краснея, но теперь — явно не только от смущения. Она почти кричит.</p><p>— Это было не просто развлечение, — говорит она. — Не просто чтобы почувствовать хоть какой-то контроль над собственной жизнью. Ты мне понравилась. Правда понравилась.</p><p>Бекка осторожно, медленно переспрашивает: Правда? Правда понравилась?</p><p>— Нет, — подумав, отвечает ей Стеф. — Не правда. На самом деле, я с ходу почти влюбилась. В тебя и твой голос.</p><p>Рука, почти ощутимо сжавшая горло Бекки, ослабевает, тепло снова расходится по её телу изнутри, и она, сама не зная, почему, начинает смеяться. От облегчения? От радости? От?.. Стеф смеётся с ней, долго, утыкаясь лицом ей в шею, пока они обе не затихают, устав и тяжело дыша от сладкой боли под рёбрами.</p><p>Бекка поглаживает её по спине, и это чувствуется так привычно, будто они делали это уже сотни раз. Молчит. А потом говорит, непривычно тихо для себя:</p><p>— Я тоже. Я в тебя — тоже, — и замолкает снова.</p><p>Спрашивает наконец, после долгого молчания — про духи.</p><p>Стеф смеётся над фразой об ангелах, Бекка краснеет, Стеф говорит, что это нероли. И апельсиновый цвет. Абсолют флердоранжа.</p><p>И запах больницы — тот, стерильный. Иногда ей приходится там бывать. Это почему-то делает Стефани в глазах Бекки только сильнее.</p><p>— И водка, — добавляет Стеф, приподнявшись на локте и заглядывая ей в глаза. Еле заметно усмехаясь.</p><p>Бекке даже не приходится играть, она озадачена.</p><p>— Мы чистим водкой пачки, — объясняет Стеф, и прибавляет, улыбаясь: — Но вообще-то, я предпочитаю вино.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Литературный перевод фразы из третьей песни (которую Бекка пела во сне Стеф), встречающийся в тексте, взят отсюда: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/l/louis_armstrong/dream_a_little_dream_of_me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>